


That Bitch was a Witch

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Gen, sp00qy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: Your mother has been found after years of being missing. However, while you’re overjoyed, your siblings’ exchange shocked glances. Unbeknownst to you, they were sure they’d gotten rid of her.





	That Bitch was a Witch

Eve was shocked to see a video call from her sister show up during work. Her and her sisters had a very clear no calls during work policy. It wasn’t too hard to stick to. They hadn’t exactly talked much since their mother’s disappearance ten years ago. This call had to be an emergency then. 

Her youngest sister’s face popped up, looking excited about something. Then her other two sisters showed up on the chat. And then Elaine did the impossible. 

“Look who I found!” she exclaimed as she pulled their mother into frame. 

Fuck. Eve could see Claire and Jess were as shocked as she was. Their mother could also see their expressions. Double fuck. 

None of them recovered quite fast enough. “You look shocked, girls,” the witch said. 

“We are!” Eve said. “How could we not be? It’s been so long we assumed you were dead.” They had been counting on it in fact.

“Me too!” Elaine butted back in. “But I saw her camping while I was hiking in Switzerland and I recognised her right away. She looked just the same so it had to be her, no matter how strange the circumstances.”

“How did you end up there?” Jess asked. She almost sounded purely curious. Afterall, they had buried her seven feet under in Spain. 

She smiled sweetly. Sickly sweet. “I just went where the wind carried me.”

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t come back to us?” Elaine asked. “We were worried.”

Worried she would return, more like. 

“I just needed time to find myself again.” She patted Elaine’s cheek. “I was on my way back home when you found me.”

“Who’s that?” Even as she slammed the lip of her computer closed and ended the video call, Eve had never been more grateful for James Bond. 

“Just family,” she said quickly. Except then she narrowed her eyes. She had in front of her one of the best assassins in the world. Surely if anyone could keep a necromancer down it would be him. “Actually, it’s an off-the-records mission if you’d accept.”

Bond straddled the chair on the other side of the desk. “Go on.”


End file.
